Tempest Dragon Bestalg
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30756 |no = 1315 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 66, 71, 76, 81, 86 |normal_distribute = 9, 10, 16, 9, 6, 9, 10, 16, 9, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 47, 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125 |bb_distribute = 4, 8, 11, 8, 7, 5, 4, 4, 6, 8, 11, 9, 7, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 4, 6, 5, 3, 6, 4, 5, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155, 161 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 5, 3, 5, 6, 4, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The heated battle between Bestalg and Afla Dilith did not only leave its scars on the World of the Gods, but affected other realms as well. Though the sacred beast found itself growing weaker and weaker, it suddenly exploded with rage when Afla Dilith belittled the life of its most precious friend. Bestalg gained the power to gaze into the future in exchange for its own life, rendering it able to momentarily stop Afla Dilith. Then, as its life drew closer to its end, Bestalg prophesized that Afla Dilith would one day fall by the hands of a mighty human. |summon = Foolish cowards rule the world. That is the misfortune of all living creatures. Instead, I want to believe in a future after this one... |fusion = New friend, show me. Show me the image of a bright future full of hope. |evolution = Yes... That glimmer of hope I saw in that god's eyes must have been you. Allow me to call you my new friend... | hp_base = 5250 |atk_base = 2276 |def_base = 1930 |rec_base = 1919 | hp_lord = 6876 |atk_lord = 2832 |def_lord = 2410 |rec_lord = 2391 | hp_anima = 7768 |rec_anima = 2153 |atk_breaker = 3070 |def_breaker = 2172 |def_guardian = 2648 |rec_guardian = 2272 |def_oracle = 2291 |rec_oracle = 2748 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Steel Dragon's Scale |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, max HP, 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit with 50% damage penalty |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Defense |bb = Odious Glide |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Heaven's Four Wings |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Omnicious |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, activates Earth barrier, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = Activates 20,000 HP barrier, 300% boost & adds +2 hits to each hit count |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Nostalgic Eyes |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount & Spark damage may slightly boost BB gauge |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count & fills 1 BC |evofrom = 30755 |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Belardo3 }}